FALL FOR YOU
by bubletea 1994
Summary: INI SONGFICT GAJELAS! PAIR:CHANHUN BOYSLOVE! JANGAN NGEBASH SAYA KARENA HADIRNYA SONGFICT GAK JELAS INI! MAKASI '-')/


FALL FOR YOU

PAIR : CHANHUN

GENRE: ANGST

AUTHOR: BUBLETEA1994

SONGFIC ..

WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, DAN DEMI TUHAN MENDING GAK USAH BACA DARI PADA MUAL MUAL HAHAHAH -.- KLIK CLOSE AJA LANGSUNG :D

Bisa diastikan yang baca langsung pingsan karena kebingungan waks '-')/

.

.

.

.

.

Could it be that we have been this way before?  
_- pernahkah kita seperti ini sebelumnya? Pernahkah kita menyadari akan hal ini sebelumnya? Jawabannya TIDAK ! kita tidak ernah menyadari semua ini dan kita juga tidak tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya .. tapi aku mohon, kembalilah kepadaku jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri, menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang kepadaku._

Because tonight will be the night  
_karna malam ini adalah saatnya, maka kembalilah seperti dulu lagi jangan biarkan aku menyendiri disini ditemani kesunyian yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi kehangatan,.. aku butuh dirimu, aku ingin dirimu selalu berada didekatku dalam dekapanku..._

I swear it's true  
_Aku bersumpah__akan membawamu kembali dalam dekapanku, membawamu kembali dalam kehangatanku, melindungimu dari berbagai macam gangguan.. aku akan membawamu kembali, asal dengan kau berada disampingku itu sudah cukup bagiku..._

You always thought that I was stronger  
_Kau selalu mengira aku lebih tangguh__? Kau salah! aku tak selamanya tangguh, bahkan jauh didalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa ketakutan, ketakutan kehilangan sosok orang yang aku cintai, ketakutan kehilangan sosok orang yang selama ini mengisi ruang dihatiku dan seluruh jiwaku. Tapi demi sosok tersebut aku hilangkan jauh jauh ketakutan yang ada pada diriku dan kugantikan sebagai keberanian agar aku bisa membawamu kembali dari sana,._

Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
_Karena tak mungkin kutemukan __laki laki__ sepertimu__, tak ada yang seperti dirimu yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, tak ada yang seperti dirimu yang selalu perhatian kepadaku, tak ada yang seperti dirimu yang selalu mengerti diriku dan tak ada yang seperti dirimu yang selalu terlihat sempurna dimataku ..._

_Suara merdu dari sebuah gitar dan suara merdu dari seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi disebuah ruangan tersebut terdengar hingga luar ..._

* * *

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

TESS

TESS

TESS

Setetes demi setetes air mata tersebut membasahi paras tampan namja tersebut.

setelah selelsai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, ia berjalan menuju balkon yang ada diruangan tersebut..

sambil memandangi indahnya malam yang bertaburkan bintang bintang yang indah dan semilir angin yang berhembus membuatnya merasa sedikit agak tenang ...

_'hai seh kabarun, bagaimanamu saat ini? Apakah kau baik baik saja? Apakah kau makan dengan teratur? Apakah kau bahagia berada disana?'_

TESS

TESS

Lagi dan lagi buliran tersebut jatuh membasahi paras tampannya ..

' jika tidak.. maka kembalilah, kembalilah padaku aku akan selalu membuka lebar lebar pintu hatiku untuk dirimu kumohon kembalilah kepadaku'

''Hikkss hikksss ku mohon kembalilah''

Namja tersebut sudah mulai terisak, sungguh memilukan.. dengan mendengar suara isakannya saja kita sudah tau betapa rapuhnya ia saat ini, betapa inginnya dia membawa kembali orang yang dikasihi olehnya tersebut ...

Tapi apa daya? Ia tak bisa, orang yang selama ini telah dikasihi olehnya telah diberi cinta yang benar benar tulus darinya ternyata menghianatinya .. menghianatinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri, apakah itu tidak kejam ? kurasa itu sangat sangat kejam ...

CHANYEOL namja berparas tampan tersebut, sudah seperti mayat hidup saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja tubuhnya pucat dan juga kurus...

Betapa inginnya ia melihat orang yang dicintainya-sehun- kembali padanya,, membina hidup baru dengannya... tapi kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ...

Ia sudah melanggar sumpahnya, bukannya ia sudah bersumpah akan membawa sehun kemabli Apapun yang terjadi? Tapi sudah 2 tahun lamanya ia mencoba membawa sehun kemabli, namja tersebut tetap tijak juga membawa hasil yang membahagiakan.. malah ia selalu idak membawa hasil...

Apa kurangnya dia-chanyeol-? dia tampan, tinggi, ia penyayang keluarga, anak yang berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia telah mapan, mempunyai perusahaan yang sangat besar yang dibinanya dari nol hingga seperti sekarang, namja mandiri, dan namja yang selalu memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya ...

Tidak bisakah sehun kembali lagi padany? Tidak bisakah?

''TUHAN, mengapa dirimu tak adil kepada umatmu yang terlampau baik ini? Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa kau selalu merebut kebahagian dariku? Kenapa? Apa salahku tuhan? Hingga kau memberikanku cobaan yang kejam seperti ini,, hikss hiksss KENAPA TUHAN? KENAPA?''

Salahkah aku yang terlalu mencintaimu? Salahkah aku yang terlalu berharap lebih padamu? Salahkah semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu? Bahkan aku tak pernah memberimu kekerasan, kekerasan yang membuat dirimu berpaling dariku, tapi kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Apa salahku?

''KUMOHON SEHUN KEMBALILAH PADAKU''

Namja berparas tampan tersebut berteriak frustasi dideapn balkonnya...

Tak ia pedulikan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang tulang, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah namja-sehun- itu. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi tetap saja tak bisa, kenangan kenangan yang indah saat mereka bersama dulu selalu menghantui pikirannya...

* * *

'_falshback on'_

'' _hyung, mian aku ingin kita putus'' suara sehun terdengar lirih dan lemah_

_DEG_

_Mata chanyeol membulat seketika, Nafas chanyeol tercekat mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasih tersebut_

'' _kenapa hun? Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita? Apakah aku pernah berlaku kasar terhadapmu? Apakah aku kurang perhatian kepadamu?''_

'' _ani hyung, kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku, hanya saja...''_

'' _hanya saja apa hun?''_

'' _hanya saja, aku rasa kita kurang cocok hyung, dan kau terlampau baik kepadaku,, hikss hikss aku tak bisa membalas kebaikanmu hyung, aku malah menghianatimu, bermain dibelakangmu dengan sahabatmu,, mian hyung mian'' ucap sehun seraya menundukkan kepalanya_

_DEG_

_Lagi dan lagi nafas chanyeol tercekat mendengar penuturan sehun .._

'' _itu tidak mungkin hun, tidak itu tidak mungkin.. katakan jika kau tak berselingkuh dibelakangku hun, katakan'' _

_Chanyeol menggenggam bahu sehun terlampau keras sehingga sang empu meringis kesakitan .._

'' _tidak hyung, HIKKSS, aku tidak bohong kepadamu, aku telah berselingkuh dibelakangmu beberapa bulan terakhir ini, maafkan aku hyung''_

'' _kataakan hun, dengan siapa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? KATAKAN!'' _

_Tanpa sadar chanyeol telah membentak sehun, dan membuat sehun kembali menangis terisak .._

''_mianhe hun, mianhe aku tak bermaksud membentakmu'' terselip rasa bersalah dalam kalimat chanyeol,, dengan perlahan ia membawa sehun kedalam dekapannya_

_Sehun tak membalas, maupun memberontak atas perlakuan chanyeol, dan ini membuat hati chanyeol merasakan sakit .. hingga beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya sehun melepas pelukan chanyeol dengan halus ..._

'' _mian hyung, aku tak bisa memberitahumu dengan siapa aku berselingkuh, yang jelas aku berselingkuh dengan salah satu sahabatmu,, jeongmal mianheyo hyung, aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi''_

_Sehun terus saja berlari menjauhi chanyeol sambil terisak, sungguh sejujurnya ia tak tega melakukan hal ini kepada chanyeol, tapi apa daya? Ia hanya memiliki waktu singkat ia tak mungkin bisa berlama lama bersama chanyeol ..._

_Chanyeol menatap nanar punggung sehun yang semakin menjauh.. ia hanya mampu menangis dalam diam tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengejar sehun..._

'_flashback off'_

* * *

Namja tampan tersebut kembali terisak mengingat terakhir kalinya ia berbicara dengan sehun,, sungguh ia amat teramat sangat mencintai namja-sehun- tersebut.

Sudah cukup bagi chanyeol menderita, sudah cukup bagi chanyeol mengurung diri, sudah cukup bagi chanyeol untuk menutup pintu hatinya, sudah cukup bagi chanyeol untuk mengejar ngeajr sehun..

Ia sudah capek, terlampau amat capek...

DENGAN BEGITU DIBUKALAH LEMBARAN BARU BAGI CHANYEOL ..

* * *

'' epilog ''

'' APAA!? Dok ini gak bener kan? Ini gak mungkin? Gak mungkin saya memiliki penyakit ini, ini gak mungkin kan dok HIKSS'' didalam salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit tersebut terdapat seorang namja-sehun- yang sedang menangis terisak, mengtahui penyakit apa yang hinggap ditubuhnya belakangn belakangan ini...

''saya tidak mengada ngada tuan, anda memaang mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, dan waktu anda tinggal 5 hari lagi,, bersabarlah tuan, berdo'alah pada tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban bagi anda'' ucap dokter tersebut seraya menepuk bahu sehun pelasn ..

Semenjak mengeathui hal tersebut, sehun murung ia mengurung diri dikamar dan tak pernah mau makan, ia sedang berfikir keras, ia harus membuat chanyeol-orang yang dicintainya- membenci dirinya,, agar ia tak harus merasa sedih meninggalkan chanyeol ...

.

.

* * *

INTI DARI CERITA ...

SEHUN YANG MENGIDAP PENYAKIT GANAS, DAN IA TIDAK INGIN ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA MENGETAHUI JIKA UMURNYA TIDAK AKAN LAMA LAGI, MAKA DARI ITU IA MEMBOHONGI SANG KEKASIH KALAU DIA BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SAHABAT KEKASIHNYA, AGAR SANG KEKASIH MARAH DENGANNYA. DENGAN BEGITU IA TAK AKAN MERASA BERSALAH JIKA IA MENINGGALKAN SANG KEKASIH SELAMANYA

* * *

TAMAT

Jujur, gue gak ngerti kenapa nulis beginian -.-

gue yang nulis aja pas baca bingung, ini sbenrnya songfic ? ato coret coretan gue?

Dan gue hanya bisa jawab GUE GAK TAU! Hahaha ...

DAN INI BENER BENER GAJE!

RnR !


End file.
